official_rpofandomcom-20200213-history
Relatablepicturesofnanafua
"they can't do shit to me i just beat up a pair of glasses. " - Nanafua, to relatablepicturesofconnieglasses Relatablepicturesofnanafua, often referred to as Nanafua, is a tumblr blog and part of the relatablepicturesof meme family. She acts as nan to all of the relatablepicturesof children. History Upon learning of the meme, tumblr user lanadelkyubey created relatablepicturesofnanafua, a blog dedicated to posting relatable pictures of Nanafua. Eventually the entity of the nan herself took over and now runs the blog. RPoNanafua came into existence post the Quartz-Pearl War, on March 17th, 2015. They immediately began getting recognition from popular RPo icons such as RPoGarnet and RPoRonaldoFryman. Eventually, Nanafua engaged in certain incidents, such as a confrontation by RPoRedeye and RPoHolopearl, who both offered Nanafua a spot on their team for world domination. Nanafua remained true and maintained that she could whoop both of their butts, declining their offer. She also got into a confrontation with RPoConnieGlasses, but eventually beat them up with the help of RPoLion. As of March 20th, they have over 100 followers. Relationships RPo Kiki Relatablepicturesofkiki was the first relatable family member to notice Nanafua. They maintain a mutual following and reblog each others pictures whenever they are tagged in them. RPo Garnet Relatablepicturesofgarnet was the first of the relatable trifecta to follow Nanafua. She brought them attention by reblogging a relatable picture that Nanafua had tagged her in. After the creation of the skype group, they became even closer. It is rumored that they can create the formidable human-gem fusion "Granite". RPo Lion Relateablepicturesoflion met Nanafua over the skype group and Nanafua became his owner, him claiming that relatablepicturesofstevenquartz did not take good care of him. Considering Nanafua's adoption of Steven Quartz, Lion went back to being owned by him. However, they maintain a close friendship. Lion helped Nanafua combat relatablepicturesofconnieglasses. RPo RonaldoFryman Relatablepicturesofronaldofryman, like Kiki, reblogged Nanafua's relatable pictures whenever he was tagged in them. They maintain a mutual follow, and Ronaldo Fryman has displayed trust and loyalty to Nanafua due to her motherly yet murderous instincts. fryman-pizza alliance 4 LIFE RPo Hopper Relatablepicturesofhopper is Nanafua's adopted frog child. They once beat Nana at an arm wrestling contest. RPo Redeye Relatablepicturesofredeye tried to get Nanafua to join a team with RPoHoloPearl to take over the world. While Nanafua declined, she eventually adopted Redeye. RPo HoloPearl Relatablepicturesofholopearl tried to spice up the offer and encouraged Nanafua to join them and RPoRedeye. Nanafua declined, and to this day maintains that she could defeat Holopearl. Eventually, after a confrontation on Twitter, Nanafua adopted Holopearl as well. RPo ConnieGlasses Relatablepicturesofconnieglasses sent Nanafua an ask saying that her glasses looked suspiciously familiar. An argument ensued, and, with the help of Lion, Connie Glasses was defeated and severely damaged by Nanafua. RPo robonoids Relatablepicturesofrobonoids' first encounter was with a joke video that was posted on Robonoids' tumblr, reblogged by Nanafua with an added picture of the ultimate fusion, Robonana. Since then, the two have chatted many times in a RPO-specific Skype chat, and have meme'd to no end.